You Made A Mess Of Me
by ksm013
Summary: You messed me up, I try to fix what you've done. But why do you have to make this so hard? NiouXOC


A/N: So...made a new story. I don't know if I should still continue the other Niou Masaharu fic, but I'll think about it really hard. Right now I will write this thing.

Reviews are REALLY appreciated. I really thank the people who put my story in alert or favorite but it highly disappoints me when you don't review at all because I don't know if my story is still worth reading or writing. So please review.

...

_If I only knew...if I only knew what I was about to do will bring me this much trouble, I wouldn'__t have done it. Damn it Misao! Why do you have to put yourself into too much trouble every single time? Trouble that you can't even handle half way!_

"So, care to explain what happened last Saturday?" Ume asked me.

"A party happened?"

"I KNOW THAT! It happened in my house you stupid girl. Why wouldn't I know?" Her whole face is burning red and I shrank back in my chair as she comes closer to me, evading my personal bubble.

"All I want to know is, what did you do?" She continued and raised her eyebrows.

"I really don't know." I answered honestly. A party happened, that's all I could remember, I was drunk to even remember who I saw, what I did, what I wore, where did it happen. I DON'T KNOW!

If only someone can tell me anything about it and not ask me anything about it. Tell me what I did. Even just a phrase can help me.

"Oh, so you're a liar now? First a whore, then a liar? Who did this to you? I definitely didn't." I cringe because of what she said. I'm usually not this scared or timid, in the contrary I am really boisterous and loud but when it comes to my best friend, I am beyond timid, especially when she insults me.

I was in the verge of crying, fat tears are starting to form in my eyes and all I want to do is wipe them out before it trickles down my cheeks and Ume can see how weak I really am. Who wouldn't feel bad in this kind of situation? Being blamed, insulted, and being called names just because you did something that you can't even REALLY remember.

So I turn my head to a different direction while she rants on how horrible I am and wipe the tears that threaten to drop. I wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing me so inferior to her.

"I knew it was a bad idea to date Masao! He was bringing you to the wrong crowd! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! Look at you. Are you impressed with yourself? I think you are. Feeling so high and mighty amidst all those people….."

I gathered up all the courage and pride that I had left and said, "Shut up! I can't remember okay? You can't remember anything when you're drunk!"

"I'll tell you what happened. You made out with my brother! MY BROTHER!" She shouted hysterically, making the situation that we are in more embarrassing. Shouting inside a restaurant at the top of your lungs for more than 10 minutes is more than enough to cause a scene, but stating what you did in front of millions of people, well not really; maybe a hundred is just over the top.

"_You made out with my brother!"_ I let what she said replay again and again in my head and everything that happened on that Saturday sank into me.

….

'_Party at Ume's house tonight. Be there. It's the party of the year.' I received a text message from a batch mate of mine and Ume's. Why wouldn't I know about this, I helped plan this party of the year? _

_The party started at around 8:00 pm and everything became plain crazy. Red cups scattered everywhere, speakers blasting off in the house, trash flying around, drunk people laying on the floor, banging on the doors, couples cuddling on the couch, Kenji's(1) basketball being thrown back and forth between more than 3 people, and of course kinky games._

_I know it was wrong to do all of this especially for a typical Japanese lady like me who should be refined and, well, lady like; but ever since college happened, who gives a damn?_

_That same night I saw my boyfriend of almost 2 years shoving his tongue into someone else's mouth. Of course I didn't like it, so I drowned my thoughts into drinking. Drinking all night, slap my mouth into almost everyone's red cups filled with booze. I felt the pain tugging in my chest lessen, a sign of feeling a little better. _

"_Hey Misao, come join us play spin the bottle. We need more players." Ume said._

_I scanned the 'players' in the game and found my now ex-boyfriend joining, so I agreed to join them not because I wanted to get him but because I wanted to see him see me kiss another man._

"_Masaharu! Come on, there are some pretty girls there." I see Ume 'forcing' her brother to join us._

"_Or boys, we whichever you like…well whatever it's the bottle's choice anyway." She persuaded him but she didn't have to because Masaharu would have joined even if she didn't ask, heck, he would have forced himself to join the game._

_I was first to play and I span the bottle. All eyes were on the bottle and people held their breath, awaiting the bottle to stop at the 'destined' person._

_To my surprise it landed on Masaharu, of all people. _

_I saw him smirk and a glint was present in his eyes when the bottled stopped and pointed at him._

'_Ooohs and Ahhs' were heard across the room._

_The first thought that entered my mind was 'I'm screwed; this is Ume's brother.' Then I told myself to suck it up and 'you want to make Masao jealous right? Do it! Don't be a kill joy.'_

_Just like that we both stayed at the center of the circle and pressed my lips to his, which was particularly hard considering the height difference, him being taller. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer and I wrapped around my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss._

…_._

"Oh my gosh! That's Masaharu? SHIT!"

I felt ashamed. Embarrassed.

"Damn right it was him."

"You forced him to join anyway." I stated the obvious.

"You would have declined, if you were in the right mind. He's my brother!"

"I wasn't in the right mind!"

She finally gave up and sat down properly, not leaning on me anymore.

"Fine, just don't do it again." She uttered, defeated.

I sighed, glad that this whole conversation was over.

….

_Niou Masaharu, you bring me so much trouble. It's annoying._

I lie down on my bed after I got home, thinking about him.

What was I even thinking?

Getting that close to him, my best friend's brother, when I wasn't even an hour over my ex. We haven't even separated officially.

So that makes me a cheater on my boyfriend? He cheated on me first anyway.

I thought of ideas on how to fix this.

I have to end things with my boyfriend first, then say sorry to Masaharu and tell him that I won't do anything as stupid as that anymore.

I quickly changed my clothes, grabbed jean skirt and put them on, got hold of a somewhat loose shirt and put it on, and slipped on a pair of Converse's.

Ran down stairs while shouting, "Yo brothers! I'm going out for awhile." informing my 3 brothers that I'm leaving.

I twisted the door knob to leave when I came face-face with a bouquet of flowers. I backed-off and tried to check who is person behind it.

I started to shake in nervousness when I saw the person behind it. He's making this harder for me.

"Where are you going, puri?"

….

A/N:

So surprise! Another Niou fic. This time I think I'll continue this. I'm still thinking about the other Supposedly Niou fic and I forget the plot that I had in mind so I started this first.

Comments and Reviews are appreciated.

Tell me what you think and if you don't like parts of it then I'll edit it. If you don't like it at all, just tell me, but I won't scrap it. :D Tell me if you like it, and I'll appreciate it.

1. **Kenji**: So I know that whoever is reading this knows that Niou Masaharu has a younger brother as well, in this story Niou's brother's name is Kenji, which literally translates to second son.

2. So I'm actually writing this on a random plot. Like what ever goes in my mind, but I do have a vague vision on how the story would go. It's just a little too vague, but I will continue this.

So Reviews will be really appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
